Stubborn Hearts
by China Doll Angel
Summary: He wasn't her "prince" and she wasn't his ideal woman. They were never going to happen and yet somehow out of loneliness and passion they did. They spent their nights together only to make it something more. They fell in love and this is their story...
1. Prologue

**Prologue: And it begins...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, so if you want to use the characters, go ask Akira Toriyama, their his, not mind. But the story is tee-hee!

* * *

"Bulma!" Never did she think she would tire of her name as much as she did in this moment as the bluenette through the issue of _Teen Girl's World_ on her bed and let out a huge huff.

'Better just face the music.' She thought to herself as she poked her head out of her room to call out, "Yes daddy!" She had a pretty good idea what it might be about but she had a small ounce of hope that maybe, just maybe, it could be something else.

"Didn't I tell you to clean out the cellar?"

Of course he did, three times this week actually, and she had chosen to ignore every single request. "I don't remember!" She lied but her father, being the genius that he was and where she had received all her smarts (because her mother sure as heck wasn't), didn't buy it.

"Now darling I know I've asked you to do it several times already now, you can't keep trying to avoid it, but it has to be done!"

Bulma put her head down in defeat and came to the conclusion that it did in fact have to be done.

And so she went down the stairs cursing the blasted cellar that took her away from finding out what would happen to Danny Heartthrob and his ugly movie star girlfriend Claire Sleeps, so that she could find out if this would now be her chance to get his attention after the hopeful breakup after all she was a celebrity of sorts.

She opened the creaking wooden door to the only part of the house that hadn't been touch by technology or humans in the past decade as she peered into the dusty relics and piles of boxes on top of each other. She let out a sigh. This would take awhile...

After a few hours of finding nothing but old magazines, failed blueprints, and baby souvenirs from her childhood, Bulma was convinced she was never going to get this done until she was an old maid and then Danny would never want her. She got up and kicked over one of the many boxes and to her surprise, it toppled over.

'Great even more of a mess to clean up!' She thought bitterly as she picked it up and began putting it's contents back into the box. It was then she suddenly noticed a small orange colored orb rolling away.

Normally she would have just put it in with all the other junk she had in the box but it's strange glow had her attention and being the genius mind she was, she began to examine it to see two stars that looked to be painted on the inside. It was very alluring and she was drawn in the the object.

"What the heck is this?" She wondered out loud to herself as she went up stairs to ask her father, and for once not intentionally, forgetting the mess behind her.

"Daddy, what's this?" She asked placing the ball in front of her father and his current project.

"Oh that, not sure. It was given to me as a payment at one time when I gave a man a motorcycle capsule when I was first trying them out. He said it was rare and all, but I'm not sure exactly what it is. I never took the time to look into it." Bulma only half paid attention at this point, he Dad always seemed to go on forever. "I was too happy to receive something so valuable for my invention to care and it just ended up in the cellar. Of course you may have it if you'd like." Well that part was given after he went on to say he didn't care for it and with that she kissed him on the cheek with a thanks and she was off to solve the mystery of the orange orb.

"Nothing..." She said as she slammed yet another text book down. She crossed her arms, she had never been a quitter but this was looking to be a very fruitless search being as that no one she asked in town seem to know about it and the library was being impossible as well.

"Excuse me miss can I help you?" Asked one of the librarians who came over after she made yet another sound of frustration at her search for the umpteenth time.

She turned to the crocodile headed man in a blue suit and bitterly said, "Yeah ya got a book on things that don't seem to exist." She turned away and buried herself into the seat.

The man who had actually been working there for many years had an idea.

"If you're having trouble finding something might I point out the myth section?"

She turned to give him an evil look. "It's not made up!" But before she could start to go on about his lack of common sense he spoke.

"You did say something that doesn't seem to exist, if I'm correct."

And before she could say anything else, she was left speechless. He saw that he nailed it and was off leaving the girl in search once again.

He had a point she was looking at it like it was real, what if it wasn't believed to be in existence. After all the man that had given it to her father said it was rare. Sometimes (but only sometimes) she wondered if she was a genius why others could show her up so easy... But then she brushed it off, after all she had research to do.

And there it was! After a few books she had found it in one that read: "Book of legends of sorts". In it she found a document of a orange glowing balls with stars on them, seven in total, and all with a different amount and when brought together and said with the incantation can bring the god of all dragons to the individual and a wish of their hearts desire. Then the balls would scatter, but who cared about that part, once she had her wish what mattered.

Now the question was what did she wish for? She thought about it as she walked home and wondered if her father would finally catch on that the cellar was only half done. Maybe that should be her wish, to clean the cellar. No, that was stupid she could have anything, but what? A giant strawberry would be nice, since it was her favorite and one that never ran out and always had the right amount of sweetness was ideal but she had to think bigger!

Just then she saw a poster from the new movie _The Most Wondrous Man_ starring none other then her favorite actor, Danny Heartthrob. That's it she could have him, no, she could have anyone she had to think even bigger!

Any wish she wanted she thought to herself as a smile came upon her face. That was it, she would wish for a boyfriend! The perfect man, a man to top all men, a prince charming! That was it! Yes it was brilliant! All her friends would be green with envy and she would have the cream of the crop!

But life never goes quite the way we want and for the sixteen year old Bulma this was the beginning of a very big an strange adventure to love and beyond and it was all thanks to the objects known as Dragon Balls.

* * *

This better be the story to top all stories is all I have to say SL you know what I mean!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** (Working process)

* * *

_**UNDER CONSTRUCTION!**_

China Doll Angel is seriously displeased with this chapter and wishes to rewrite it and get it up to you new and improved!

Thank you for your understanding and patience as changes are made!


End file.
